Bella Gilbert: Twilight
by OliviaSalvatore
Summary: Twin of Elena, Bella Gilbert is forced by her friends and siblings to move to Forks, Washington and pose as Charlie Swan's daughter for her safety. Charlie is her Uncle. Then she meets Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It starts after Klaus killed Tyler's mom, and as Damon trains Jeremy. It starts at the beginning of Twilight. I hope you enjoy it!
1. My New Home, Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

 **Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Gilbert. I am the sister of Jeremy Gilbert and Elena's twin. Damon thinks of me like his little sister. My best friends are Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan. My favorite Salvatore is Damon. I am friends with a few of the Originals. Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mom was recently killed by Klaus. Jeremy is training to become a better hunter so he can kill more vamps and complete the mark. Damon, Jeremy and Elena went against me to try and get me to leave Mystic Falls. Reluctantly, I agreed after some persuasion. I am going to live with Uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington, posing as his daughter from Phoenix because it will be less likely for any old enemies to track me down. I haven't even contacted Uncle Charlie in about a year and a half.

"It'll be great for you to get away from Mystic Falls and its drama," Elena tries to convince me right before I leave for the airport.

"Yeah, yeah. I still wish I could stay and help."

"I know, Isa," Damon says with a sad smile. "It is safer for you there."

"But what if something happens to you guys? And I could have stopped it."

"We'll be fine," Caroline says walking up to me from behind Elena

"You don't know that for sure," I tell them crossing my arms.

Jeremy hugs me. "We'll be fine, Bella," he reassures as he lets go. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline also hug me good-bye.

"Bye you guys. I'll miss you all." I smile sadly at my family, which doesn't end with blood, and get into Damon's blue 1969 Chevy Camaro. Damon gets into the driver's seat. Then we start driving to the airport.

Damon tells me as we drive onto a different street, "Isa, it really is safer for you to be out of this town."

I nod "I know. I'm only human in a town crawling with the supernatural."

"Exactly," Damon smirks as it finally sinks in that I should leave.

"Damon… you do know that when Elena takes the cure, she _will_ still love you, right."

Doubt flickers across his face. "What makes you say that?" Damon questions.

"Because I know she loved you before she was turned into a vampire. I saw it even when she didn't know she loved you. Trust me, it's not the sire bond that caused it."

Damon smiles slightly, but I still notice some doubt. "Thanks for that, Isa."

"Oh and _when_ you two get back together after everything, do _NOT_ ruin the relationship."

"Why would I?" Damon looks confused.

"Because that is such a you thing to do. Being the selfless guy you are."

"I'm not selfless," Damon scoffs.

I roll my eyes. "Yes you are. I've seen it. Especially involving Elena. Don't think I didn't hear you tell her…what was it again? Oh, yeah. I'm gonna quote it for you in case you forgot. 'I love you, Elena, and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this, I don't deserve you but my brother does.' Then you compelled her to forget you told her you love her. How is that not selfless?"

Damon remains silent, and I don't say another word until we are pulling into the airport. I take a nervous deep breath. I've lived at Mystic Falls all of my life. I can't believe I am going to live somewhere else for a while.

"Calm down, Isa. Your heart is beating really fast."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Damon. It's called nerves. You should buy a dictionary and look it up."

Damon chuckles. "I know what nerves are, Isa."

"That's news to me," I mutter.

Damon and I get out of the car, and Damon grabs my bag from the backseat. I meet him at the back of the car and take the bags from him. "Thanks," I say with a smile. "And thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Damon hugs me. I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him back tightly. Then we both let go. "Stay safe, Isa," he says.

"I'll try. Bye, Damon." I smile and he leaves.

I then head to find my flight. I hate planes by the way, so that doesn't help.

When I finally arrive in Port Angeles in the raining weather, Charlie is waiting for me with his cruiser. He is the Chief of Police.

"Hey, Charlie," I greet with a smile.

"It's good to see you, Bella," Charlie says. "You haven't changed much in almost two years."

"Neither have you."

When we get strapped into the cruiser, Charlie tells me he got me a Chevy truck from the fifties to early sixties. He got me it as a homecoming present.

"You didn't need to do that, Charlie. I could have gotten myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here," Charlie tells me, and I sigh. I feel homesick already. I miss Elena, Jer, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan… All of them.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he mumbles.

Eventually we arrive at Charlie's, and in the driveway, there is an old Chevy truck. It doesn't look as good as Damon's Camaro or Dean's Impala on Supernatural, but it will save me from accidents which is good.

"Thanks, Charlie!" I exclaim as I see it.

It took only one trip to get all of my stuff upstairs to the only spare room. I unpack my clothes, books and other stuff. The covers for the bed are purple. The walls are blue and the floor is wooden. The desk has an old second hand computer. I pull out my phone and sit on my bed. I call Elena, knowing she would be mad if I call anyone else first.

"Hey, Bella," she greets warmly.

"Hey, Elena. I arrived safe and sound."

"Good. How's Forks so far?" Elena asks me.

"Rainy and dark," I reply. "I miss you guys. Where's Jeremy?"

Elena answers, "Damon already took him back to the Lakehouse to train."

"Poor Jeremy having to go through Damon's training ideas." Elena chuckles.

"No kidding. I gotta go. Caroline's calling. I'll call you back soon."

"Okay. Bye Elena," I say and hang up.

Then I call Damon who just so happened to pause the training with Jeremy by making him run around the lake. We joke around for a little bit and then I had to hang up. I lay in bed thinking about tomorrow.

Forks High-school has a total of 358 students including me. I'm used to small schools with small populations because Mystic Falls is small. But even we have 500 students. All of the kids here know each other. They all grew up together. Just like everyone in Mystic Falls. But I'll be the new kid, and I doubt I will capture people's attention like Stefan did on his first day last year. I would be the new girl from 'A big city' due to the fact my lie is that I am from Phoenix.

I have brown hair and brown eyes. I have pale skin. I am not an athlete. Unlike my sister, I never joined the cheerleading team. I still managed to be fit. You have to be to survive Mystic Falls. If you're not fit, you can't run. And if you can't run, you could get killed by a supernatural being. Well you could get killed anyways, but the point. I am clumsy, but that tends to disappear when my life is in danger.

I also don't make friends easily. My friends in Mystic Falls have been my friends my whole life, with the exception of Stefan and Damon. Stefan is my sister's ex-boyfriend. I was bound to become friends with sweet Stefan eventually. Damon… is Damon. He's easy to get along with as long as you don't judge him on his past. He has a great personality. I am so glad my sister finally realized her feelings for him.

I change into pajamas and lay in bed. Let's hope that tomorrow will go great, and I won't screw up on my first day. Who knows? Maybe there will be cute boys there. I chuckle slightly at the thought and fall asleep.

Fog covered my window the next morning. I check the time on my phone and groan. Time for school. I am not a morning person. I can stay up all night long easily, but if I wake up between hours 5:00 to 9:00 in the morning, I tend to be grumpy. Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. I made myself a coffee. Charlie wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted because good luck tends to avoid me. Downfall of being a Gilbert.

Charlie left to go to the Police Station. I finish my breakfast and coffee and go back to my room. I put on my jacket and my waterproof boots which I hate, but I have to wear them because it's Forks. Then I head out into the drizzling rain. I lock the door with one of the keys Charlie gave me. Then I get in my truck and drive to school. My truck smells like gasoline, tobacco and peppermint.

Finding the school wasn't that difficult because it's a small town. I parked in front of the first building which was titled FRONT OFFICE. I walked into the Office building. It was brightly lit and warm. The redhead secretary looked up as I walked towards her. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I lie smoothly.

"Of course," she says. The secretary looks through folders and finds what she is looking for. "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school." She shows me the best routes to take to get to class, and she gave me a slip for each teacher to sign. I have to return it at the end of the day.

When I went back to my new truck, students were starting to arrive. I drive around the school, following the lines of traffic. I was happy to see that I don't stand out when it comes to my truck. I need to blend in for safety precautions. I'm a Gilbert. We attract trouble. The most standing out car here is a shiny silver Volvo. I try to memorize the map while I am in my truck so I don't have to have it out. I sling the strap over my shoulder and inhale a deep breath.

 _You can do this._ I try to convince myself. _You can pretend to be Charlie's daughter. You can make friends and try to live a_ normal _life. Nobody is going to bite you… I hope._

I exhale and step out of the truck and head to the school. Once I get around the cafeteria, I see my first class building. I enter the small classroom and hand the slip to the teacher, Mr. Mason. That reminds me of the time when Katherine manipulated Mason into helping her, and Damon killed him. I tune out for the whole English class. I wonder if I can just send my old papers over here. The ones I did anyways.

When the bell rang, a boy with really black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me. "You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" the boy asks me. He looks like the overly helpful type. Probably in chess club.

"Bella," I correct. The only people I allow to call me Isabella are the Mikaelsons because they are old fashioned. Especially Elijah.

'Where's your next class?"

"Um, Government in building six with Jefferson," I answer.

"I'm heading towards building four. I could show you the way," he offers. Definitely over helpful.

"Really? Thanks," I say with a smile.

"I'm Eric."

We head out into the rain, and I hear people following us close enough to eavesdrop. I've been followed enough to know the feeling.

"So this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?"

"Yeah"

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"About 3 times a year," I answer, grateful for google.

"Wow, what is that like?"

I fight smirking at the obvious answer, "Sunny."

"You don't look tan," Eric comments. No shit, Sherlock! Brilliant deduction there!

"I'm allergic to the sun. I much prefer this weather," I reply with a smirk. "Well minus all the rain."

Eric laughs. He walks me right to the door even though it was clearly marked. "Well good luck," Eric says as I touch the door handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together."

"Maybe," I reply with a fraction of a smile and head inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trig teacher is the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself which I would have been fine with if it wasn't for the fact that I tripped on the way to my seat. I felt homesick for my friends and their awesomeness. I miss Damon and his jokes, Elena and her over board sacrificial lamb selflessness, well maybe not sacrificial lambness. I miss Caroline's bubbly, nice, in control self. A girl named Jessica, in my Trig and Spanish class, walks with me to the cafeteria. I can tell she only wants to hang with me because of my popularity of being the new kid. She talked about the teachers and classes and how awful some of them are. I ignored her mostly. She's annoying.

We sit at the end of a full table with several of her friends including a quiet looking girl named Angela. They seem impressed with her bravery to speak to me.

It was then that I noticed the five of them. They were sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria, their food in front of them, untouched. They were paler than me. There are shadows under their dark eyes like they haven't slept in a while. There are three girls and two boys. The black haired girl was pixie like and had small features. Her hair was cropped short and pointing in every direction. The blonde, tall girl looks like you could see her on the cover of _Sports Illustrated._ The muscled boy looks like a serious weight lifter. He has dark curly hair. Another is taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blonde. The last is lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze hair. He looks more boyish than the others. They all seem older than they look. The pixie like girl gets up with her tray which contains an unopened soda and an unbitten apple. She dumps her tray and glides through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible if I never met vampires. I know for certain they aren't human. But what are they?

"Who are _they?_ " I ask Jessica, the girl from Spanish.

As she looked up to see who I meant, the younger looking one, who is very cute, looked at her for a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered towards me. He looked away quickly. Jessica giggles in embarrassment and looks at the table. I take my eyes off of the young, in appearance, supernatural being.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one that left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife," Jessica informs me. Now I have names. Let's see what else I can gather.

I look back at the boy and see his mouth moving quickly and his lips barely opening. I have the same feeling I did when vampires were talking quietly to keep humans from hearing. They have old, uncommon, grandparent-type names. The types of names vampires would have except vampires aren't pale like these five are. Not to mention vampires can eat food as long as they have some blood in their system, and these guys haven't touched their food. What are they?

"They are good looking," I admit, glancing at the bronze-haired one again, and then I look back at Jessica.

" _Yes!"_ Jessica agrees with a giggle. "They're all _together_ though, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice is filled with shock. I fight an eye roll. It's not like they are related. Despite the skin tones and lack of food, it's obvious. I don't even think the ones that look similar are related.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I ask curiously. "They don't look related."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, like in his twenties. They're all adopted. The Hales- the blondes- are twins. They're foster children."

"That's really nice of them, taking care of all the kids like that."

"I guess so. I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have any kids though," Jessica adds. She is really starting to annoy me.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I ask, trying to dig out more info on the supernatural beings.

" _No,"_ Jessica says as if it should be obvious to a newcomer like me. "They just moved down here from Alaska 2 years ago." Another dark rainy place.

I look back at the Cullens, and the bronze-haired boy looks up and meets my gaze. A curious expression is shown on his face. His glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Who is the guy with the bronze-colored hair?" I ask, unable to hold my curiosity any longer. I needed to know his name.

"That's Edward. He's totally gorgeous, but apparently none of the girls are good enough because he doesn't date. So don't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it," The lie I tried to tell myself was evident in my voice. I still need to know what he is, though. I smile slightly at Edward. He is turned away, but he looks like he is smiling too.

One of my new acquaintances was a girl named Angela, and we both share Biology II class. She was shy. We walk into Biology II, and the only empty spot is next to Edward Cullen. Time for me to learn more about him. Finally after a long rest of lunch period. As I walk down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed. Just as I passed, he became rigid. He met my eyes with a hostile expression. I give him a slightly confused glance. I walk to my seat after tripping over a book on the floor and catching myself on a table. I sit by Edward and notice his eyes are coal black. His posture would say a vamp barely in control of his bloodlust, but why would I be a trigger for it? Also what is with the coal black eyes?

Edward gives me an antagonizing stare and leans away from me. The stare would make any human run for the hills, but I'm not just any human. I've lived in Mystic Falls. I do regard him with a curious glance though. If it is bloodlust, I need to take some safety measures. I let a little hair fall to cover my neck, but I move most of my hair to a side further away from Edward because, according to Damon, certain senses also on occasion attract vampires. He didn't explain what that meant though, so I am just guessing.

The whole hour, he doesn't unclench his left fist, and he looks like he's not breathing. He glares down at me with revulsion, but I don't flinch. I've faced the big bad hybrid. I'm not saying I'm invincible. I know I'm not, but I have seen worse glares, if that's possible. I should be cautious because I still don't know what he is. I should ask Damon or Klaus. No, I can't bother them while they are searching for the cure to vampirism.

When the bell rings, he is the first one out of the door. I feel like the Supernatural title thing flares up. That was an extremely quick exit. Supernatural? Check definitely. I rise out of my seat and grab my supplies.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a boy asks me, smiling. He has pale blonde hair gelled back.

"Bella," I correct, annoyed. I hate my full first name for multiple reasons.

It is longer to pronounce and write. Seriously, yelling Isabella in battle will waste time because it has 4 whole syllables.

It is too close to my birth mother, Isobel's, name for my liking.

There are more, but I don't want to make a long list.

"I'm Mike,"

I address the boy whose name I now know, "Hey, Mike."

Mike asks me, "Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I have Gym. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class too!" The boy seems so excited about it that I take pity on him.

We walk to class, and talk. Mike, fortunately, talks most of the conversation. I am an excellent liar, because I had to lie to people I care about. I just don't know how much I can take on my first day here. Eventually, as we enter the gymnasium, Mike brings up Biology II.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." So Edward Cullen didn't usually look threatening or like he was losing control of bloodlust.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything as far as I know," I reply.

"He looked like he was in pain or something."

I shrug. "Who knows? I'm sure he at least has a semi-decent explanation."

"I guess you're probably right."

"Of course I am," I give him a cheeky grin.

The Coach found me a pair of Gym clothes, but isn't making me dress out today. There were four groups playing volleyball. I shudder at the thought of me over there. Never a sports fan.

The final bell rang, and I head to the Office to return my first day slip. The wind us strong. I open the door and walk in. My eyes widen as I see Edward Cullen standing at the reception desk. I stand by the wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. I hear Edward arguing with her. He wants to change from sixth-hour biology to another time. Why is he affected by me? I don't get it.

The door opened and the wind blew in and swirled my hair. A girl walks in, places something on the reception's desk and walks back out, the door shutting behind her. Edward stiffens. He turned slowly to glare at me, his eyes filled with hatred, and I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms. Probably not the smartest move, but…

He turns back to the receptionist and says, "Never mind then. I can see it's impossible. Thank you for your help." Then he turns and walks straight past me, out of the office.

I walk up to the receptionist's desk and hand her the slip. "How did your first day go, dear?"

"It was…," I pause, thinking for the right word. I glance back at the door Edward Cullen walked out of just a few moments ago, "Interesting." I look back at the receptionist with a smile. "I think I might like it here."

"That's great, dear," she tells me with a small smile.

I nod. "It is."

I leave the Office and go to my new truck. It was one of the last cars in the parking lot. I turn the key in the ignition and drive to my current house.


	2. Open Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

The next day was better and worse. It was easier because I knew what to expect. Mike sat with me in English and walked me to my next class, with Eric Yorkie glaring at him in jealousy. Boys… People didn't stare at me as much today, which was a relief. I'm used to being known at a school, but new kid watching is a totally different feeling. I sat with Jessica, Mike, Angela and a few others at lunch. I felt slightly accepted which is a start.

It was worse because…

I played volleyball in PE and accidentally hit my teammate in the head.

I was tired because I woke up early.

And Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

I bet you think it's stupid for me to say my day was worse because he didn't show. I'm not some girl whose life revolves around a guy I just met. Especially with his constant glaring. It was worse because I couldn't observe him more for info in supernatural category. And because I want to know why my blood/scent attracts him more than other humans. That is if I am right about that. I don't have classes with any other Cullens so Edward is my only shot. Plus he's cute.

When I walk into the cafeteria, I look at the table they were at yesterday, only to find four of the five Cullens there. No Edward. Mike brought Jessica and I over to their table. I tried to listen to their conversation, but it was quite boring, so I glance over at the Cullens curiously. They still aren't eating. Weird.

I walk into Biology and see no Edward Cullen. Awesome. I sigh in disappointment. I guess I should be grateful for the lack of possible danger in Bio today. I look at the lesson and remember it from last year. I fill my mind with thoughts of home. How is progress towards the cure? What are the Originals up to? I wonder how Damon is training Jer right now…

After school, I get money from the jar in the cabinet labeled food money. Last night, I learned that Uncle Charlie could not cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. Luckily, unlike Elena, I can cook. I would prefer not to, but given the situation of lack of cook, I shall be crowned Queen of the Kitchen. I go and buy groceries necessary for food.

When I got back to the house, I unloaded groceries and put them where I figured they belonged. I put potatoes in the oven to bake, and I cover the steak in marinade, before setting it on top of the egg carton in the fridge.

Then I grab my book-bag and go upstairs. I change my wet clothes from the rain to something drier and more me. I work on my homework and finish it in fifteen minutes. All I had to do was jog my memory since I did it all last year. I may have been busy with supernatural stuff but I also made sure I passed high-school.

When I finish homework, I pull out my tablet and Mi-fi and read Supernatural fanfiction. There are some great fanfiction. I got lost in the fanfics, and I suddenly hear Charlie pulling in with his cruiser. I turn off Mi-Fi and head downstairs. I take the potatoes out and put the steak in the boil.

"Bella?" Uncle Charlie questions as he walks in.

"Hey, Charlie," I grin at him as he hangs up his gun belt and takes off his boots.

"Hey. What's for dinner?" he asks me.

I answer, "Steak and Potatoes." Charlie goes into the living room after standing awkwardly for a moment and watches television.

I sigh and work on the food. I miss the socialness at home. I miss the arguments, and I miss everyone who died. Well not Isobel. I miss Mom, Dad, Uncle John, Aunt Jenna, Alaric, Lexi (who I only knew 2 days), Bonnie's Grams, Carol Lockwood, even Vicki.

I called him in when dinner was ready. He sniffs appreciatively and walks in. I am so glad Dad taught me how to cook steaks and a few other things, because when I cook certain things… it ends badly.

"Smells good, Bella."

I smile at the complement. "Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. "How's the family?" Charlie asks me.

I sigh, "Pulling through, after everything."

"How was school?" Charlie asks, seeing if I at least semi-enjoy Forks.

"It was good," I answer him. Then I question, "Do you know the Cullen family?"

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"The kids don't seem to fit in at school," I tell him.

"People in this town," Charlie mutters angrily. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work at any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him-lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well-behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have problems with them. But they're all very mature- I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say from the kids whose families have been here for generations. And they stick together like family should." I smile slightly at that remembering family back in Mystic Falls. "-camping trips every other weekend. Just because they are new in town, people have to talk."

"They seemed nice enough," I tell Charlie. Well, all except Edward. Then again I haven't spoken a word to any of them. I'm too busy trying to figure out what he is. "I just noticed how they kept to themselves."

After dinner, I wash the dishes. Then I go upstairs and create a supernatural/strange checklist for the Cullens.

They don't eat

Edward looks like he's experiencing uncontrollable bloodlust towards me alone. Well, almost uncontrollable.

They are extremely pale.

There are shadows under their dark eyes like they haven't slept in a while.

They have uncommon Grandparent-type names.

Their lips barely move like they are talking quietly like vampires do on occasion when they don't want humans to hear.

Edward looked at me with curiosity, frustration and as if there was an unmet expectation all in a minute.

I close the notebook and put it in my middle drawer in my desk under another notebook.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Edward still hasn't returned. I still haven't called Damon for information on what the Cullens could be. At lunch, throughout the week, my classmates/ possible new friends discussed a trip to la Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike put together, and I agreed to go. It could be fun as long as I don't get thrown into danger there. It could happen. I am a Gilbert after all.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie worked most of the weekend. I got ahead on homework so I didn't have to worry about it too much when I'm investigating the Cullens. I know Edward will return. Therefore I will be able to investigate soon, and lack time for homework. I'm sure I would still be caught up, but this was easier. I also reread Wuthering Heights to jog my name. It was a good book, but not my favorite. I went to the Forks Library to see their selection, but there wasn't much. I decided I needed to make a trip to Olympia or Seattle for a bookstore or find a closer one. I wonder what the gas mileage for the truck is. I shudder at the thought. I add number 8 on my list.

Edward: sudden absence after my arrival

People greeted me in the school parking lot on Monday morning. Some people I remember names, but the rest draw a blank. I was slightly colder this morning, but not raining, which is a plus. In English, Mike takes his seat by my side. We have a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_ , and I am suddenly grateful for my rereading. It was straight forward and easy. All in all, I felt more comfortable here then I thought I would be, seeing as my home is on the other side of the country.

When Mike and I walk out of English class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. Snow. A smile comes across my face. I'm not used to snow in March. People around me shout excitedly at each other.

"Snow in spring," I say chuckling to myself. It shouldn't be this cold in March.

Mike chuckles beside me. "At least it's not snow in summer which can happen here."

"Really?" I look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. It's happened a few times."

A snow ball flies and hits Mike in the back of the head. We both turn around to see who threw it. My suspicion was Eric, who was walking away, in the wrong direction of his next class. Mike got the notion and threw a snowball right back at him. I laugh quietly.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I tell Mike, as Eric turns around, and he nods.

All morning people talk about the snow. Apparently, it's the first snow fall of the new year. Shocking. I would have thought a place like Forks would have snow in January.

I walk to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Snowballs are flying everywhere. If Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were here, I'd throw some snowballs at them. I'd also throw a snowball at Damon, who would throw one right back at me. I might've thrown one at Stefan too to get the brooding look off of his face. He needs to brighten up a bit. I know life is tough on him and the love of his life left him for his brother, but he will find someone else eventually. I hope he does.

Mike caught up with us as soon as we walk through the cafeteria doors, laughing. Snow is melting the spikes in his hair. Jessica and Mike talk about the snowball fight as we get in the line for food. I make a few comments, but I don't say much. I look over at the Cullen table, expecting there to be four Cullens, but there were five. Edward's back. My eyes widen slightly. I expected him to be gone a few more days before he returned. Oh, well. Guess it's time to investigate.

I get some food and sit down at the table with my new friends. After a few minutes, I take my gaze off of Jessica and Mike, and I look back at the table with the Cullens. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett's hair is covered with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie lean away as Emmett shakes his dripping hair towards them. They look like a scene from a movie as they 'enjoy the snow'. They are trying to blend in. They need to learn how to act better.

Edward Cullen is less pale than the last time I saw him. The circles under his eyes lessened. I feel like I am missing something, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asks me. Edward's eyes flash up and make contact with mine. I take my eyes off of him and take a sip of my soda. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I ask curiously.

"No," answers Jessica. "Should he?"

I reply, "No… It's just…It doesn't matter."

"He's still staring at you."

I glance over at him, and sure enough he is. Heat rises in my cheeks, and I take another bite of my food, looking away from him. Why should I care? It should be annoying that a supernatural being, that I have yet to find out what he is, is staring at me. But I'm not annoyed. Well, maybe slightly.

Mike suggests a Battle of the Blizzard in the parking lot after school. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. I might join if I feel like it. For the rest of the lunch hour, I keep my eyes at my own table. When it comes time for Biology II, the snow is melted. Mike complains all the way to class. It took everything not to snap at him to stop complaining.

Once I entered class, I realize my table is still empty. I feel disappointment. I want to figure out what he is. Mr. Banner walks around the class, handing out a microscope and a box of slides to each table. I hear very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but I didn't glance over.

"Hello," said a quiet musical voice from beside me. I look in his direction in shock. I thought he'd be all stiff again. I guess he got control of himself while taking a break. Or was I wrong about the whole bloodlust thing in general. His face is friendly, open, and he has a small smile, but his eyes are cautious and careful. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

Wow, he's actually being polite. I nod. "That I am," I lie. "Nice to officially meet you, Edward."

Mr. Banner starts class. Today we are working on separating and labeling slices of onion root into the phases of mitosis. In twenty minutes, he is coming around to see who got it right.

"Get started," Mr. Banner instructs us.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward offers me to go first, giving me a crooked smile that looks beautiful. Hold on! Where did beautiful come from?

I smile at him, ignoring the fluttering of my heartbeat, and slide a slide into the microscope. Then I look at it. "Prophase."

I did this lab before since I am repeating Junior Year here for some unknown reason.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asks as I begin to pull out the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, and I feel the coldness of his skin along with an electric current. What the heck? I look at him curiously. I let go of the slide I had been pulling out, and I pull myself from his grasp, not extremely quick as some people would, but it was enough for him to immediately retract his hand.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologizes. Then he looks in the microscope. "Prophase." He writes it down on the first space in our worksheet. Then he grabs another slide from the box and puts it where it is supposed to go. "Anaphase."

"May I look?" I ask. He smirks, turning the microscope over towards me, and I peak in it. Dammit, he was right. "Anaphase," I repeat back to him. He is still smirking as I ask, "Slide 3, please."

I hold my hand out, and he places it in my hand, careful not to touch my skin. Cautious. "Interphase." I answer and slide it over to him without him having to asking for it. He swiftly takes a peak and writes it down. He has a clear, elegant handwriting. I look at my handwriting and frown. I wonder if there was ever a time-era where they spent a good part of school working on handwriting.

With nothing to do, I glance at him and see him staring at me with frustration. The old me would snap, but I am trying to change for my safety. Damon's idea. If he was here now… I clear my head out of thoughts about Damon and how I would pay him back for the idea of me to act sweet and innocent.

I notice what I was missing before about Edward. His eyes. Last time I saw them, they were coal black and now they are a slightly-darker-than-butterscotch color. I've got to add that to the list.

Mr. Banner then comes over to our table to see why we weren't working. When he saw the completed worksheet, he checked the answers. "So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

Reminds me of Tanner. They even rhyme. I hope he isn't that bad. "Bella," Edward corrects automatically. "Actually she identified three out of five."

I smile proudly. Banner turns to me skeptically. "Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root," I answer honestly.

"Whitefish blastula?"

I smile sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Were you in the advanced placement group in Phoenix?" questions Banner.

No. "Yeah." It seemed like the best explanation.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you two are lab partners then," he mumbles. Then he finally walks away.

"It's too bad about the snow," Edward says as if he heard my conversation with Jessica and was trying to prove me wrong.

"Not really," I reply.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question even though the statement is false.

"I don't mind the cold. Not really. Snow is pretty cool until it melts and your clothes are all wet," I tell Edward. "Then you have to deal with wet clothes until they either dry or you have other clothes to change into."

"Forks must be difficult for you to live," he muses.

"You have no idea," I mutter. It's not so bad, but almost every day it rains. Not to mention I want to go back to Mystic Falls.

Edward looks fascinated by what I said. "Why did you come here then?" he asks. Nobody has asked me that yet. I decided to answer him at least partly honest.

"Stuff was happening in town, and my friends and family back home thought it would be best if I went to live with Charlie, my dad."

"What kind of stuff was happening that made it best to leave?"

I open my mouth again and this time I give him a lie. "I don't know. It must be a really good reason though. Maybe they wanted me out of town because of the memories."

"The memories?" Edward asks curiously.

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to seem like a sad little girl."

Edward frowns. "What is it?"

I sigh in defeat because I recognize the look in his eyes. I've seen it way too often with Elena. Stubbornness and worry. He's not backing down any time soon. "My aunt died at the end of the last year, and her boyfriend died recently."

"I'm sorry," he says, looking at me in sympathy but not pity. Thank god. If he knew my full past… I'm afraid I would see pity.

I shrug. "That's life," I look down at my notebook sadly. Put on a brave face. You're a Gilbert.

"You're putting on a good show, but I bet that you suffer more than you let on to anyone, even your family."

I sigh and scowl at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you with the questions?" he asks.

"No. I'm more annoyed at myself. My Mom always said I was an open book." Mom was the only one who said that. The rest I could lie to. Not that I lied to my family unless it was necessary.

"On the contrary, I find you pretty difficult for me to read." He sounds like he means it, and I smile slightly.

"I guess you're a pretty good reader then."

"Usually," Edward gives me a crooked smile.

I relax but not completely. Mr. Banner calls the class to order, and then I turn to face the teacher ready to listen to the possible Tanner 2.0. I notice that like the last time I saw him, Edward is leaning away from me, and his hands are clenching the edge of the table with obvious tension.

I bite my lip and return my eyes to the front. When the bell rang, Edward rushed swiftly and gracefully out of the room like he had on Monday. Mike skipped to my side and took my books for me. I pictured him with a wagging dog-like tail, and I chuckle.

"That was awful," groaned Mike Newton. "They all looked the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

"I didn't think it was difficult," I mutter, honestly, not worrying about the kids feelings.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," Mike commented, not sounding too pleased. Poor kid.

I nod, "I know. I wonder what was with him last Monday."

At the end of the day, I go to the house and pull out my notebook. I add

Edward's eyes changed colors from coal black to slightly dark butterscotch.

10\. His skin I ice cold.

Then I cook dinner. After Charlie and I have dinner, I go to bed while thinking of all I have learned about Edward Cullen and his family.


	3. Phenomenon

The next morning, the roads are all iced. All of the rain and snow from yesterday had frozen solid. Great, the odds of me slipping have increased.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," I grumble as I get dressed in jeans, a blue top and my jacket.

Uncle Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. I grabbed some cereal and orange juice and ate it, before heading to school. When I got to school, I realized something I hadn't before. Charlie had put snow chains on my tires. That was nice of him to do for someone who's not even his daughter. I glance around me. Mike and Eric are talking over by a car. Edward Cullen is standing by his car across the lot. Suddenly, I hear the sound of tires skidding on the ice. My head turns quickly. Tyler's dark blue van is sliding towards me quickly. Shit. After everything I've been through, only to fall at the hands of poor driving on ice.

Two long, white hands that belong to Edward Cullen shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been. I sigh in relief, having not been crushed by a car. Thank, God. All of the school kids rushed over to see if I was okay.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asks frantically.

"Yep," I answer, trying to slow down my somewhat sped up heart rate. "I'm perfect."

I try to get up, but Edward's holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp. "Be careful," he warned. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I suddenly became aware of the throbbing feeling on my head near my ear. I ignore it, having felt worse before. "I'm fine."

He raises an eyebrow.

"How'd you get over here so fast?" I question, acting like I don't know. I want him to confess.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.

Well that's a load of crap. I try to sit up, and he lets me but doesn't let me get up. He looked at me concerned, with an innocent expression. The people of the school surround us with tears streaming down their face. I leaned on my truck.

"Stay put," Edward commands, and I roll my eyes but continue to lean on my truck.

"You were over there," I gesture to his car. "By your car."

He shakes his head, his face turning hard. "No. I was standing right next to you."

"Bullshit," I mutter. He looks at me crucially, trying to get me to believe him or at the very least not tell anyone. What did he think I was going to do? Run through Forks yelling at the top of my lungs that he sped over to me, pushed a van away, and picked the van up, saving me from getting crushed by Tyler's van? I'm not an idiot. I ask hopefully, "Promise to explain everything later?"

"Fine," he snaps, and I could tell he wouldn't, but I dropped the topic because I heard the sirens coming.

"Good."

It took six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front.

To make matters worse, Charlie arrived before they could get me safely away. "Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Char — Dad," I corrected, almost blowing my cover. "There's nothing wrong with me."

They brought me into the ER. I took off the stupid neck brace and threw it under my hospital bed. I hate hospitals. The last time I was in one was when my Elena died and was turning into a vampire. Then they brought in Tyler, who had blood stained bandages wrapped around his head. Despite how injured he was to me being perfectly fine, he looked at me worriedly. "Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me, you look like crap." It was true. The nurse removed his bandages from his head, revealing many shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it. You missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

"Like magic," I smirk at my reference to Harry Potter. Then my face turns serious, and I answer. "Edward pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen was standing next to me."

"Cullen? I didn't see him. Wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"He's in here somewhere. He was fine, the last time I saw him. They didn't put him on a stretcher."

Tyler Crowley nods. "That's good."

They wheeled me away to get an x-ray of my head, despite me telling them nothing was wrong. I was right. Nothing was wrong, not even a concussion. I asked to leave, but stupid nurses said I had to see the doctor first. I'm fine! They brought me back to the ER room, and Tyler kept apologizing and promising to make it up. My patience was wearing thin. Eventually, I lay back and shut my eyes in attempt to calm my annoyance, but it only worked a little.

"Is she sleeping?" I hear Edward Cullen say from next to me. I open my eyes as Tyler apologizes to Edward. "No blood, no foul," I roll my eyes. Even if he got hurt, he would be healed by now anyways. "So what's the verdict?"

"There's nothing wrong with me at all. I'm perfectly fine, but they won't let me go," I grumble, annoyed. "I hate hospitals. I'm gonna die if I don't leave this place"

"Don't worry, I came to spring you."

"Well that's awfully kind of you," I smirk.

The doctor walks around the corner, and I examine him. He looks very similar to Edward Cullen with the resemblance of golden eyes, tired circles under his eyes, and very pale skin with perfect features. This must be Edward's father, Doctor Cullen.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm 100% fine," I promise him.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on. "Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"My head is fine," I sigh, scowling at Edward Cullen.

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. I stiffen slightly, since I don't really know him, and I know he's a supernatural entity. If I automatically trust any of the Cullens, then there _is_ something wrong with my head.

"Tender?" Doc asks, misreading my movement.

"Nope. I've had worse." Beside me, Edward chuckles.

"Your father is in the waiting room. You can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or having trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Sure thing, Doc," I say. Edward chuckles again, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he replies, trying to hide his grin. My lips twitch upward.

Before I ask, "Can I go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy today," Doc tells me.

"Okay." I say as I get off the hospital bed.

"Take Tylenol for the pain if it hurts," he suggests.

I nod. "Thanks, Doc."

"It seems like you were extremely lucky."

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I smile. "I mean I could have lost a lot of blood."

Doc and Edward stiffen slightly, before relaxing, thinking that I couldn't be pushing towards the fact about vampires, and that it's an innocent statement anyone could've made. Doc goes over to Tyler, and I move to Edward's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," I ask him.

He clenches his jaw. "Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

I glance at Dr. Cullen and Tyler. "I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I press.

He glares at me, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I followed him. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.

"You told me you would explain how you got over to me so fast. So explain." I cross my arms.

"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."

"You promised," I glare at him.

"Bella, you hit your head. You don't know what you're talking about."

I grit my teeth. "Don't give me that crap. You know my head is fine. If you still don't think so, go ask your father."

"What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…"

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded once, jaw tight.

"Nobody will believe that, you know."

I nod. "I know that. I would be an idiot to run around saying that, but I know what I saw. I also know that that intimidating look you are giving me won't scare me in the slightest. So stop trying." I've seen worse glares and intimidating looks. I mean I've met the Original Hybrid. Granted I could still be classified as an idiot for saying that to him, but I'm a Gilbert and we always get ourselves into trouble. I mean, I came here to get away from the supernatural and look what happened. However, he saved my life so he can't want me dead that bad. Crap, I just realized he might even want my doppelganger blood. If so, I'm screwed, there being 7 of them and one of me.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it."

I shake my head. "Thank you? Sure. Thanks for saving my life from Tyler's van that you lifted up to save me. Get over it? No way in hell."

"In that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment."

"Why'd you bother to save me anyways? You officially met me, like, yesterday."

For a second, his face looked vulnerable. "I don't know." Then he turned and walked away.

I head to the waiting room to see everyone from Forks was there, staring at me. I inwardly groan. Uncle Charlie rushes to me, and I reassure him, "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Cullen saw me, said I was fine, and that I could go home. Let's go."

Charlie and I walked out of the hospital and got into his cop car.

"Just for the heads up, I called Elena and told her," Charlie tells me.

I groan in horror. "Why? There's nothing she could have done. She's in Virginia, and it's not like the van actually hit me."

"She's your sister. She has the right to know."

"Yeah, but now she's probably panicking which is the last thing she needs right now." Elena is a huge worrier. She worries a lot about everyone around her, a little too much. It gets annoying on most occasions.

"You should probably call her."

I nod, and the second we got to the house, I went straight up to my new room, and I lay on the very comfortable purple bed. Despite its comfortable-ness, I miss my old bed. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Elena's cellphone number.

She picks up on the first ring. "Bella?"

"Hey, sis."

"I was so worried," Elena says, relief mixed with worry filled in her voice.

"I knew you would be," I say with a smile.

"Are you okay? What happened? I knew you shouldn't have left."

"Knew I shouldn't have- You were the one who practically forced me to go! I wouldn't have left my home and family and friends otherwise to go to a town I don't know with only one person I know from years ago!" I sigh, instantly regretting my words. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm just kind of tired. Anyways, I'm okay, Elena, I promise. I had an x-ray test, to find nothing wrong, and I don't even have a concussion. A kid at school helped me get away from the possible collision."

I withhold the information about the Cullens being supernatural entities, vampires if I were to guess. She would only freak out and send someone over here to protect me. Possibly herself, and we need to find the cure for whoever wants it.

"Good," Elena says, relieved. "So how is school?"

"School, I guess. I pretty much the same stuff last year when I was also a Junior."

"Yeah, well, you missed some school the last part of last year."

"We all did. That's what we get for getting involved with Stefan and Damon."

"We would've gotten involved anyways. Doppelgangers, remember?"

The word sobered up the mood for both of us. "Oh, I remember all right. How could I forget, with the crap we went through with looking like Katherine?"

We are silent for a moment before Elena asks again, "How's school?"

"The boys are a bunch of flirts which is kind of annoying. And then…" I pause. "This guy who sits next to me in Bio isn't exactly the nicest, but, eh, I'll live. It's not like he'll drain me of my blood and drop me down on concrete, dead, or make my death look like an animal attack."

"That's not funny," Elena scolds. "Don't talk like that."

"Oh, come on, Elena. It's funny and you know it. I mean you're the one in love with a reformed serial killer."

"I guess you're right," I can practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, of course I am," I grin. "Besides, you know it's not like I'm insulting Damon or anything. He's one of my besties. And I'm not insulting Stefan either, or I would've mentioned decapitation."

Elena chuckles. "So who's this jerk in Bio?"

"Just some guy," I lie.

After talking some more, we eventually cut off the conversation, and I worked on school work. After 30 minutes, I laid on my bed and read one of the few books I brought.

 **Sorry for not posting sooner. I've been sick since around the 10** **th** **of July, so I've had doctor appointments, School stuff and just being sick to worry about. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. If not, sorry.**


	4. A Horrible Day

Yesterday, Ericc Tyler and Mike all asked me to a girl's choice dance. My annoyance is strong. This morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I accidentally drop my keys into a puddle. As I bent to get it, a white hand beat me to it. I stand upright and see Edward Cullen leaning against my truck with my keys in his hand. I grab them from him.

"How do you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?"

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant."

Yeah right. Living in Mystic Falls makes you observant because any new person or someone acting different could be a supernatural creature or controlled by one. I scowl at him. "Why the traffic jam last night?" I interrogate, referring to when he caused traffic, allowing Tyler to ask me to the Spring Dance.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered. "I was wondering if, a week from Saturday — you know, the day of thespring dance —"

"Are you kidding me? I swear to God, if one more guy asks me to a girls choice dance..." I trail off, leaving the threat hanging. Seriously, the last place I need to go to is a dance. I am clumsy and bad things happen at dances. Pizza man/vampire problem, Klaus problem, Ester kidnaps Elena, and if you want to, you can count Miss Mystic Falls which wasn't a school dance, but Stefan was blood-thirsty

His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wonderingif you wanted a ride." Oh.

"Why?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

"Don't hate the truck. Would you like me to dis your Volvo?"

"No, but can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" he asks.

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." My voice oozed with sarcasm.

"It would be more… prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

"Well I'm flattered. Really."

Edward asks, "Will you go with me to Seattle?

"Sure. It miight be nice, not having to drive."

"You really should stay away from me," he warns. "I'll see you in class." He turns and walked back the way we came.

I made my way to English without realizing had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone. Heat rises in my cheeks as I hurry to my seat.

Mike gains enthusiasm as he walked me to class and talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible.

At lunch, my eyes fell upon the Cullen table which only contained four out of five Cullens. Edward Cullen was the one missing. Where is he? He was here this morning. I shrug it off as Jessica and I finish getting our lunch.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica says, finally breakingthrough my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alonetoday."

My head snapped up. I follow her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly,staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sits. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked in disbelief which was insulting. It stung before I realized her opinmion means nothing to me.

"Looks like," I say, before walking towards his table. When I reached his table, I say, "Hey"

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure," I say, sitting down. "This is different,"

"Well…" He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I frown at that If Heaven and Hell do exist, he would go to the Other Side when he dies because he's a supernatural being. I guess he doesn't know that.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," It was only partially a lie.

"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think yourfriends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in hiseyes.

I ask, "What brought all this on?"

"I told you — I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up."

"So are we friends now?"

"Friends…" he mused, dubious.

"Or not."

Edward grins. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you."

"I've had my fair share of friends that are 'not good for me' but they end up beithg my best friends," I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow, and after a moment, he asks, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

His jaw tightens, and he asks, "What are your theories?" Should I tell him my real theory? That he's a pale, flawless vampire who doesn't eat human food, not even for a cover. "Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a smile.

I shake my head. "Not telling."

"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.

"I'm not telling you my theory until I have more facts, but I'm pretty sure I am close."

Edward gains a worried expression on his face. He glances over my shoulder and then snickers.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again.

"Mike?" I guess, and Edward nodded. "One, he's not my boyfriend. And two, You couldn't possibly know that." But I had a feeling he could. Maybe he has a power of mind reading like vampires have the power of compulsion.

"I told you, most people are easy to read."

"Except me," I remember. Maybe my vervain necklace is the reason why. Subconciously, I reach up and touch said necklace.

"I wonder why," he muses. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I'll figure out what you are eventually," I warn him.

"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.

"Why?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiledplayfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.

"You're dangerous, but not bad."

"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible.

"It's a matter of opinion." Which is true. I don't see Damon as bad even though he's a serial killer. Or Stefan who's a ripper. The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late.""I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it wasjust a blur.

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me.

"No kidding," I say. "But if my sister found out I ditched while being here, she would be pissed, and you do not want to upset Elena. I better go. I was already late to first period this morning because of talking to you."

"Sister?" he asks, and I nod. It was too late to fix my screw up. "I'll see you later,then."

I get up and rush to class. Mr. Banner isn't in class when I arrive. Quickly, I take my seat. Mr. Banner enters the classroom, carrying a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He puts them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," He pills out a said a pair of rubber gloves from his lab jacket pocket and put them on "The first should be an indicator card,"he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it anddisplaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator —" he held upsomething that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "— and the thirdis a sterile micro-lancet." I gulp, realizing where this was going. Blood-typing. Maybe this was why Edward ditched. It would certainly follow the vampire part of my theory. "I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…"

He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Ohno. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead. "Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated,squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. A wave of nausea hit me as I smell the blood. I place a hand on my stomach to fight the nausea, and I put my head on the table. I couldn't hear what else he said, but the nauseating feeling made me think that other people have started blood typing. I breathe in and out slowly. When I smell blood, I get nauseous, except when my or other's lives are in danger because my senses are focused on other things. Damon had a laugh when he found out.

"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. "Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he calls.

I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes,"

Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stop.

"Just let me sit for a minute." Mike helps me sit on the edge of the walk. I lay down on the sidewalk. That seemed to help a little.

"Bella?" Edward's voice calls from a distance. "What's wrong — is she hurt?"

"We were blood-typing I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

"Bella. Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."

"I'll take her," Edward says. "You can go back to class."

"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it." Edward reaches down and picks me up. "Hey!"

Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.

"Put me down," I attempt too order him.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. I didn't answer. "And not even your own blood."

"Shut up," I grumble. Stupid vampire, or whatever he is.

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse after we enter her offiice. "They're blood typing in Biology."The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one." He muffled a snicker.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass.""I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"It's happened a few times," I admit. Edward coughs to hide another laugh.

"Shush," I tell him.

"You can go back to class now," she told him.

"I'm supposed to stay with her," Edward says firmly.

"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.

I sit up on the cot.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He still looks amused from the whole almost faint around blood.

"I'm fine," I snap. "Why are you enjoying this so much? God, you're acting like Damon when he found out."

"Who's Damon?" Edward asks, and I can hear jealousy.

I smile slightly, "A friend of mine who is like anoth- like a brother to me." I slipped up again.

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tonemade it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. "I thoughtNewton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods.""Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal everyminute.

"Honestly — I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that Imight have to avenge your murder.""Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad.""He absolutely loathes me," Edward said cheerfully.

"You can't know that," I say, even though I think he can.

"I saw his face — I could tell."

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching."

"I was in my car, listening to a CD."

I hear footsteps nearing the door, and I lay back down. The nurse enters the room with a cold compresser in her hand.

"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.

The receptionist stuck head in. "We've got another one."

I hop off the cot, freeing it for the other patient. I handed the compressor back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."

Mike walks in the room, supporting another student from Bio.

"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."

I normaly would do the exact opposite of what he told me to do, but I catch the scent of blood. A wave of nausea hits me, and I catch the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. Edward follows me.

"You actually listened to me." He sounds stunned.

"I smelled the blood," I say, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"People can't smell blood," he contradicts.

"Well, I can - that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust... and salt."

Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirm what Edward had said about loathing. He looks back at me, his eyes glum. "You look better. So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Edward, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space.

"Sure."

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.

"I'll be there," I promised.

"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.

"See you," I reply. Mike walks slowly through the door. "Gym," I groan.

"I can take care of that. Go sit down and look pale," he muttered. I tune out of whatever he says to the receptionist.

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nod.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.

I roll my eyes, "I'll walk. Thanks back there. I hate Gym just as Gym hates me."

"Anytime." He chuckles.

"So are you going this Saturday? Down to La Push, to First Beach, I mean."

His eyes narrow, but he glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."

"I just invited you."

"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes dance as he enjoys the idea.

"Screw Mike," I mutter quietly as I walk toward my truck.

Edward grabs my jacket, yanking me back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged.

"I'm going to the truck and then driving to the house." I say, avoiding the use of the word home.

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.

"Let go!"

He turned on the heater and changes the volume of the music. I recognize the song being played. It was one I haven't listened to for at least two years.

"Clair de Lune," I say.

"You know Debussy?" Edward questions, surprized.

"Not well," I admit. "My mother played music around the house and she liked Clair de Lune. I only know my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites, too. What is your mother like?"

It was a simple question, but my mind immediately flew to the car crash.

 _My parents had just picked up Elena and I from a bonfire which we went to instead of family night. Elena and her boyfriend, Matt Donovan, got in a fight because he was talking about the future which she wasn't sure she wanted. Anyways, Mom and Dad came and picked us up after Elena called them. We were driving home with Dad in the drivers seat, Mom in the passengers seat, and Elena and I in the back._

 _The roads were slick, and Dad lost control of the car. It flew off Wickery Bridge and into the water below. Water started seeping through the cracks and into the car. Before I knew it, the water was rising high. I took a deep breath before being completely surrounnded by water. My seatbelt wouldn't unbuckle, and I couldn't break the window with my elbow because of the pressure of the water on the other side of the glass._

 _Quickly, I looked over at Mom who has lost consciousness or died. NO. She can't be dead. Don't even think that. Elena and Dad were still conscious, and Dad was trying to break the window. I breathed some of the air I was struggling to hold in out. Elena just watched. I raise my hands in an 'Are you going to help?' gesture._

 _Elena mouthed the word 'Dad' to him._

 _Dad turned around and grabbed our hands. He shook his head, indicating that there was no way out. Dammit! I tried with a final effort to elbow the window and failed. The air that remained in my lungs that I somehow managed to hold in this long came out from exhaustion. And water fills my mouth._  
 _Elena nodded, accepting our fate, and mouthed 'I love you' to him. I repeated the movement to both of them. In the distance I saw a figure approaching, but I couldn't detect features before I passed out from exhaustion and lack of air._

"Bella?" I hear a concerned voice, which snaps me out of the memory.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought," I tell him.

"You have a couple of tears rolling down your cheeks."

I wipe them away quickly with the sleeve of my jacket. "It's nothing. My mom... she had brown hair and eyes like me. She was wise, happy and kind. She was very into the town's Pageant when she was a teen and partied as well. When she was in school, she was a cheerleader. She's also a terrible cook. My sister, Elena, was the same. They let the men do the cooking." A small smile forms on my cheeks.

"How old are you, Bella?" Edward asks me. If he recognised that I used past tense, he didn't show it.

"Eighteen," I answer. "I suppose it is your turn to tell me about your family."

"I suppose it is," he says cautiously. "What do you want to know?"

If you guys are a weird sort of vampire. I didn't want to ask that just yet, so I said, "The Cullens adopted you."

quickly. The smile returned.

"Yes."

I hesitated for a moment. I had a feeling I knew. Especially if he is a vampire. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact.

"I'm sorry," I say sincerely.

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them."

"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

I smile slightly, "You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And your brother and sister?"

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I say, realizing we arrived at Uncle Charlie's house. I get out of the car and go inside. He drives away, and I head upstairs to my room.

After a few hours, my cell phone rings. It's Damon. "Hey," I great.

"Isa," he says. "I have to tell you something. I don't want to, but you deserve to know."

"What is it, Damon?" I ask, worried. Someone must have been hurt, kidnapped or killed for him to sound like this.

"It's Jeremy," Damon tells me hesitantly. "He's... dead."

What? No! The world seemed to be collapsing around me, and I struggled to breathe. "What?" I croak out, barely managing to make it to my bed before I collapse on it.

"I'm sorry."

"How?" Tears fall from my eyes.

"We were on an island, trying to get to the cure. Bonnie and Jeremy got separated from the group and Katherine showed up. She attacked Bonnie and force fed Jeremy to Silas who was protecting the cure by being decicated, and then she took the cure."

"Elena?" I say weakly, barely holding it together.

"She wasn't handling it well and shut off her humanity."

"Do you need me to come back?" I ask, silently begging him not to.

"No. We'll take care of Elena. I'm sorry about Jeremy. I hate to do this, but I have to go."

"Okay," I say quietly, and he hangs up.

I curl up into a ball on my bed, and I let out a sob and cry until there are no more tears. My brother is dead! And it was all Katherine's fault, of course. She always ruins everything! Even when I run out of tears, my body shakes. Eventually, I fall asleep, still curled up on my bed.

 **I would have had it updated a few days ago, but I lost all of my work on this chapter so I had to rewrite it. Sorry for the long wait. I will try to update more often. Please review! Ideas for the future and thoughts on this chapter would be nice.**


	5. LaPush

The next morning, I get out of bed and get dressed, remembering my promise to Mike to go to LaPush. LaPush... why does that name sound familiar? Maybe I went there during one of my trips to this town when I was younger. I haven't been here since the summer when I was nine, almost ten. I make sure I look normal instead of a girl grieving her brother. I meet Mike at his parent's store.

"You came!" exclaims Mike, shocked and happy.

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah," he admits, "but you weren't at school yesterday."

"Sorry. Family stuff came up," I say, trying to block out the reminder as well as my emotions.

"Oh, well, we're just waiting for Lee and Samantha... unless you invited someone."

Nope," I lie.

Mike looks pleased. "Would you like to ride in my car? It's either that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure."

"You can have shotgun," he promises.

It ends up more crowded than expected when Lee brings a few friends. Jessica, Mike and I sat in the front of Mike's car, and I got lost in thought as we drove to LaPush.

If I was still in Mystic Falls, could I have saved Jeremy? Could I have protected my little brother from Katherine? I shouldn't have left them. I don't know if I could have done anything, but I should have been there.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as Mike parks his vehicle. I get out and look around. I have been here before. I think Charlie is friends with the people on this land so we spent time here while we were in Forks that summer. Elena, Jeremy and I hung out with Jacob Black and his sisters mostly.

We walk down the beach, and people scatter to do their own thing. Mike and Jessica head to look at a shop in the village while Lauren and Tyler listen to music on the CD player one of the kids brought. Other kids, like Angela and Ben, go hiking. I sit down alone on my log, which isn't a good distraction.

Then a boy, fourteen or fifteen years old, with long black hair tied up in a rubber band, came up to me. "Hey, you're Bella Gilbert, right?"

"Bella Swan at the moment, but yeah." I realize he knows my name, and I ask, "Wait, Jacob?" I ask unsure.

"Yup!" He grins. "Its been a while."

"Nine years. I'm surprised you remember, given you were, like, six at the time."

"So How's Jeremy and Elena?"

My eyes fall to my lap, fighting tears at the sound of his name.

"What is it?" he asks, concerned.

"Elena's fine," I answer. Then I croak out, "Jeremy on the other hand...he's... he's..."

"I'm sorry," he says, understanding what I'm trying to say.

"I found out yesterday," I tell him, trying to pull myself together. I'm a Gilbert. I can be stronger than this in front of people. I gather what little strength I can muster and make a strong façade. "How are your sisters?"

"Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer. She lives in Hawaii now."

"Married, wow," I say, shocked. She's my age and she's married.

"So how do you like the truck?"

"I love it," I answer. "It runs great."

Jacob laughs. "Yeah, but it's really slow. I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It does great in collision."

Jacob agrees, "I don't think a tank could take out that thing."

"So you build cars?"

"When I have free time and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1987 Volkswagen Rabbit, would you?"

"Sorry," I apologize with a well-acted forced laugh. "I'll keep an eye out for you, though."

He smiled, looking at me apprehensively.

"Knowing how to build and fix cars is a handy skill," I acknowledge. "I have a friend, Stefan, who had an old car passed down through the family that's only flaw was the engine. Another friend of mine has built and rebuilt engines before so he saved the day and fixes the car, which I was grateful for."

"Glad he didn't let the car go to waste. Why were you so grateful?" Jacob questions.

"He kept taking Elena's car to school with me and her because Elena and Stefan were dating."

"They aren't now?"

"Nope," I say, popping the p. "She broke up with him officially a few months back and started dating his brother, but that is a complicated subject matter to be discussed another time."

Jacob's eyes widen for a moment, and Lauren interrupts, 'You know Bella, Jacob?"

"Yeah," he answers, "We've known each other since I was little."

Lauren didn't like that answer. "How nice. Bella, I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to ask them?" She asks with feign innocents.

How does she know I asked him? My eyes narrow, but she doesn't notice as a taller older boy asks, "You mean Dr. Cullen's family?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"The Cullens don't come here," he says, closing the subject, making me interested. He said it like they weren't allowed to come here. Edward did that a little as well. Maybe there was conflict way back when. Maybe it's a 'natural enemies' type of deal, like vamps and were-wolves. Or maybe I'm just looking into this too much.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" Jacob asks.

I shrug. "It's not bad. I'm kind of homesick though."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

"Family drama. Elena thought it would be best if I got out of the crazy town for a while. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Jacob says, practically jumping up at the idea.

We walk down the beach, and I ask curiously, "Do you come up to Forks much?"

"Not too much," he admits. "But when I get my car finished, I can go up there as much as I want - after I get my license."

"Who was that guy Lauren was talking to?"

"That's Sam. He's nineteen."

My eyes widen as I recall a boy a little older than me named Sam when I was last here. "What was he saying about the Cullen family?"

"Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation," he says, confirming what I guesses.

"Why not?"

He bites his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"I won't tell anyone," I promise. "I'm just curious."

"Do you like scary stories?" he asks. ominously.

"I love them," I answer honestly.

Jacob sits on one of the twisted roots of a tree, and I sit next to him, looking at him curiously.

"The Quileutes have a lot of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood. Supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones."

"The cold ones?" I question, interested.

"Yeah. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Jacob rolls his eyes. "You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." My eyes widen. Werewolves? I didn't know there were werewolves in Forks. Maybe they are different from the ones in Mystic Falls, like the two vampire species. That is if I am right about that.

"Werewolves have enemies?" I ask, faking my lack of knowledge about this sort of thing.

"Only one. So you see," Jacob continues, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why...?" I trail off.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

Sounds like vampires.

"Civilized?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

So they have a bunny-diet like Stefan used to.

"So this type of Cold Ones, the Cullens are like them?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"No," Jacob pauses, dramatically. "They are the same ones. There are more of them now, a new female and male, but the rest are the same."

My eyes widen again. So two are new to the group and can be dangerous if they weren't on the bunny-diet before.

"Pretty crazy stuff, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't give you away," I promise.

"I guess I just violated the treaty." he laughs.

"I'll take it to the grave."

"Seriously though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."

"I won't," I promise. He doesn't need to be dragged into this mess. What would I say to him anyways? 'Hey, Uncle Charlie! The Quileutes that you're friends with are supposedly werewolves, and the Cullens you know and love are bunny-diet vampires! Oh, and they are natural enemies. That's why the Quileutes refuse to go to the hospital while Carlisle Cullen works there.' Like that'll go well. He'd think I am crazy and send me back home with a friendly letter saying to send me to the nuthouse.

"So," Jacob asks, "do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives, or what?"

"No. I think you're a great story teller."

There is a clatter of beach rocks that make our heads snap up to see Mike and Jessica approaching.

"There you are, Bella," Mike says, jealousy written across his face at the guy I'm sitting next to.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asks me quietly.

"Definitely not."

"So when I get my license..."

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out."

Mike and Jessica reach us. "Where have you been?" Mike questions.

"Jacob was telling me some local stories. It was really interesting."

"Well, we're packing up," Mike says to me with a quick glance at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon."

I look up and see that he is right. "Okay," I say, getting up. "I'm coming."

"It was nice seeing you again," Jacob smiles.

"It really was. When Charlie visits your dad, I'll come, too."

"That would be cool," Jacob says with a grin.

Mike, Jessica and I head towards the parking lot to leave. There are drops hitting the stones as we walk. When we arrive at Mike's Suburban, I slide into the backseat and begin to think.

From the look of it, there are two types of vampires; the ones that originate from the Mikaelson family, and then there are these Cold Ones. They have multiple differences from the original vampires. I compare Stefan and the Cullens. Stefan was on the bunny-diet for a while, and when he accidentally slipped up, he killed towns, according to Damon. If the Cullens break their diet, it could have the same effect on them as it did on Stefan. That would be a disaster. And are the Quileutes werewolves? If so, are here two kinds like there are two types of vampires?

When I get home, I pull out another notebook and write in Sharpie: QUILEUTES

Inside the notebook, I copy the legends I learned from Jacob Black, knowing I'll add more eventually. I probably won't need a whole notebook, but I need to keep them separate. I pull out my Cullen notebook and write on the cover: CULLENS

At the bottom of my suspicions list, I write down in a large print: Vampires (Cold ones)

Then I put them back in my secret hiding place, and I go to bed.

 **A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday, the Cullens weren't at school. When I asked Angela about it, Jessica replied, "Whenever the weather is nice, the Cullen's disappear. Doctor Cullen takes them on a camping trip or something. I tried that on my parents. Not even close."

So they are still on their 'Camping Trip' which probably translates to staying out of the sun or hunting day. Bunny-diets. I guess I will have to approach him tomorrow.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the spring dance?" Angela questioned.

I nod. "I don't have the best luck at dances. Plus me and dancing do not mix well. Trust me. It is ridiculous how clumsy I am when dancing."

"But you are clumsy all the time," Jessica complains.

"So? I don't want to ruin everyone else's spring dance."

"Well, at least go dress shopping with us," Angela suggests

"And where would we be shopping?" I ask.

"Port Angeles, obviously," Jessica says.

I remember that there is a bookstore with more books than the library here. And it will help distract me. I really need a distraction. I nod. "I will go with you to search for dresses. But I am not shopping for me to have clothes. And I am going to go to the bookstore at some point. My stock is seriously lacking and the library has pathetic choices. No offense."

"None taken," Angela said. "I go to bookshops there sometimes, too."

"Both of you are nerds," Jessica says. "I'll pick you up after school."

After school I drive home and wait for Jessica to pick me up. I really don't want to spend more time with her than I have to, but I do need a distraction and more books. I probably won't read them now, but I don't know how long I will be in Forks. I wish I was in Mystic Falls to help them. My sister doesn't even care about me right now.

While waiting for Jessica, I am on my phone. There I see a picture of Jeremy as my homescreen. Actually, it is of Mom, Dad, Jeremy, Elena, and me. I squeeze my eyes shut, my chest filling in pain. Pull yourself together. You are about to be picked up for God's sake.

There is a honk of a car horn outside. I take a deep breath and leave the house. I put on a fake smile and get in the car. During the ride, Jessica makes a few comments that make me want to punch her. But they want me to keep a low profile and play nice. I am so close to snapping. The dance was semiformal. I tried to explain what that meant, and they seem to understand.

"If you go to dances, then why aren't you going to this dance?" Questioned Jessica.

"Because I have the worst luck at dances. Seriously, for the past two years, they've ended badly," I answer.

"Then why are you going with Tyler to Prom?" Angela asks.

"What?" I question, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Told you it wasn't true," she told Jessica.

"He's been saying I am going with him to prom?" I ask incredulously.

Jessica suggested, "Maybe it's his apology for hitting you with his car."

"Almost hitting me."

"Whatever."

Jessica was bored, but we all were. Jessica was excited to go dress shopping, but she hates being around me. I am not excited about either thing. Angela doesn't really want to go to the dance. She is an introvert, but Jessica and Ben convincd her.

We finally arrive at the store to shop for dresses, and I watch them give a fashion show of dresses. Finally I know the better of the dresses for each of them.

"Angela, the royal blue totally suits you, and Jessica, the ruby red one suits you."

They smile at me and twirl in their dress. I don't know how they can do that without falling.

"I'm going to head to the bookstore. I'll meet you both at the restraunt?"

"Yeah. Sure!" They say with a nod.

I left and went to the bookstore. After buying a few books in the young adults and teens section, I left the book store. I feel like someone is following me, and I glance in the window and see a reflection of someone 15-20 feet behind me. I kept walking normally. Maybe my luck isn't completely crappy, and they are just out for a stroll. As I passed a wall, guys started herding around me. I think back to what Alaric taught me.

"Hey, where you going?" One of them asks.

"Where are you going?" Another one repeats.

"Somewhere away from your ugly face," I shot back.

"Ooo. She's fiesty. I like that." They chuckle.

Two more guys approach.

"Where have you been?" One of the other ones questioned. "I thought you ditched us."

"No way," one of the two that had approached says. "And I'm glad I didn't." He eyes me with a smirk.

"As nice as it was meeting you all, I think I'd better go." I move to go passed them, but two of the guys shove me back. "Let me go."

"Don't be like that, sugar."

"Yeah, you can have fun with us," he said.

I prepare myself to fight. My elbow jerk back into one of the guys nose. I kick one of them where the sun doesn't shine. Then I wrap my arms around one of their necks in a chokehold. A very familiar Volvo drives up. Edward gets out of the car.

"Get in," he commands.

I let go of the guy and shove him away. I grab my bag of books and get in the car. He gets in the car after scaring the guys. I wonder what he did. Probably some vampire thing. I watched him as he starts to drive fast.

"Distract me so I don't turn around," Edward says.

"I know what you are." I figure that is as big of a distraction as it gets.

Edward gains a look of fear and worry. "You do?"

"Yeah," I say and lean on the window. "I heard from someone about some Quileute Legends. So I checked out a book that mentioned the Cold Ones. I was curious, so I Google it and find something similar to what I have seen about you. Not to mention I had theories before hand. It was pretty easy. But I guess that is just me. You don't have anything to worry about. I doubt others will figure it out."

I keep Jacob's name out of it like I promised him I would. I don't want to get him in any kind of trouble. And this seems like the thing that will get him in really bad trouble, whether with the Quileutes or the Cold Ones. I am not going to cause that to happen to him.

"And what are your thoughts? Aren't you scared?"

I fight off a scoff and shake my head. "No. I'm not. You aren't a bad guy, Edward. You aren't."

"That's where you're wrong," he says.

He pulls into the restaurant and gets us inside. Jessica and Angela were leaving, and I told them I'd stay with Edward.

"You trust me enough to stay alone with me?"

"Technically, I am not alone with you. You could kill me if you wanted to. And I have been alone with you before."

Edward charmed the hostess to get us a private table. He orders us both a coke and looks at me as the waitress leaves. "I am sure you have questions."

"I do," I confirm. "Many."

"If I answer yours, you must answer mine."

"Is that a negotiation?" I laugh. "Very well. I'm an open book. First question. How old are you." Call me curious. I wanted to compare him to the ones I know.

"I was born in 1901." He looks at me with a serious face, making me grin.

"Okay. You're a young one, Mr. Cullen. Have you gone off of your normal diet?"

"When I was young. Carlisle had recently turned me."

I nod. "Everyone goes off the rails at some point. Can you tell me more about vampires. I mean, I assume you're kind is different than the ones at home."

"The ones at home?" Edward questions.

"Oops." I covered my mouth before chuckling. "I guess it doesn't matter now anyways. Where I am from, the town is mostly supernatural. No, I am not from Phoenix. That is a lie. I am also not Charlie's daughter. It was a cover up. He is my uncle, though. My mother's brother. Adoptive mother not biological. Family problems. Gotta love them." I sighed, leaning back in my chair. It felt good to get at least that much out.

The waitress brought out my food, and I started to eat. Edward looks confused. Poor thing. He doesn't know much about me at all.

"I see that you are confused. It is a really long story. But yeah. I've known about the supernatural for around two years now."

"And you haven't run away yet?" Edward raises and eyebrow.

"Nope. Well, technically I did at first, but it was very brief and was mainly to protect my sister who was terrified," I said.

"You mentioned you had a sister before. What is she like?"

"Right now? She's probably an emotionless bitch." I chuckled but there was very little humor in my voice as I think of my family. Especially my little brother. "Usually she is kind and loving. A little judgemental perhaps, but I love her anyways. We are identical twins. She is more athletic than I am and definitely not clumsy. Maybe a little but that is only with a knife. That is about it. So I know the Original type of vampires. Tell me about you. What are your kinds of traits?"

"I do not know what you mean by Original type, but-" he stopped.

A few moments later, the waitress approached. "Do you need anything?"

"Another coke," Edwards said, looking at her.

Dazzled, she smiles. "Coming right up." She walks away from the table.

"We really shouldn't talk about this in a crowded restaurant," he told me.

"Sorry. Habit. Do you want to go some place private?" I asked.

Edward looked at me incredulously. "And risk killing you?''

'Let me ask you this," I lean forward. "What are you doing in Port Angeles? I take it, it wasn't to go shopping for the spring dance, seeing as you are driving me to Seattle."

"I feel very protective of you," Edward admitted, looking at me seriously.

"So you followed me," I sum up.

"I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help. Then I heard what those low lifes were thinking."

"Yeah. Those were some major dicks who definitely need to be taught a lesson. Hold up- you said you heard what they were thinking? So you read minds?"

"I can read every mind in this room-"

"Apart from mine," I finished, remembering him saying he usually read people like an open book but not me.

"Exactly," Edward confirmed. "It is very frustrating not knowing what you are thinking."

"You could just ask me," I say. The waitress brings the bill, and Edward pays.

"Would you tell me the truth?" He raises an eyebrow as the waitress leaves.

"Maybe. It depends on the day. I'm not going to let out my pain, but I might give you a thought or two."

Edward nods, looking at me curiously.

"What?" I question with a small frown.

He says, "You are very o his Volvo, and I get out my phone and text Damon to call me in an hour.

"Who is that?"

The question wasn't protective like some guys would be. It was one that was purely curious, like he wanted to know as much as he could about me.

"My friend. Damon. I haven't talked to him in a couple of days, and there is drama back at home. I want him to call me to fill me in."

"So I should be expecting you to receive a call," Edward says.

I shake my head. "No. I told him to call me in an hour. So you've got an hour."

"You wanted to know more about me. About what I am. I don't really know where to start," Edward admitted.

"I'll ask specific questions to help," I said. "How do you transition into a vampire?"

"It's the bite. Our bite has venom in it that starts the process. It spreads throughout our body, feeling like we are on fire. A few days later, it stops, and we wake up as a vampire."

"Intense. So do you have to be dying? Or could it be in any circumstances?" I question.

It could happen to anyone. But my father Carlisle, he wouldn't do this to anyone who wasn't dying," says Edward.

I nod. "Okay. I'm guessing you have super speed and strength. What else?"

"We can see in the dark, which makes us dangerous predators, added together with everything else. Some of us... some of us have abilities."

"Like mind reading?" I questiom.

"Yes," Edward says. "That is my ability. Emmett's is strength. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Carlisle... he says he has none, but we all think he has super self-control. He's never tasted human blood except for a brief second when he turned us. Alice can see the future, but the future is subjective. I mean it could always change. Esme doesn't seem to have an ability, but that is okay because she is like a mother to all of us except Carlisle."

"What about Rosalie?" I ask softly, my voice turning to an intrigued tone.

"She does not have one either, but some say she has enhanced beauty," Edward chuckles with a fond smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I say honestly. "She's gorgeous."

Edward smiles at me. "There is no way to get you to run away is there?"

"You want me to run away screaming 'The Cold Ones are coming! The Cold Ones are coming!'? You are one strange vampire Edward Cullen. I'm not doing that.. You don't scare me."

Edward made a quick sudden swerve and parked into a non lit parking lot. "You should be."

"Well, I am not. You've got to learn to accept it. I've been around the supernatural for two years. You aren't going to scare me away that easily." I look at him.

"You aren't scared to be alone right now with me?"

I shake my head. "My life is crap. This is nothing compared to it. How well can your family control their thirst?"

"They are moderated good at it except Jasper who is new to the group," said Edward. "He has a more difficult time controlling it." He started driving again. I continued to question him, and we soon turned into my driveway.

I looked at him. "Thank you for the ride home. It was nice talking to you and learning more about you."

I went inside, and Damon calls me.

"Hey Damon," I greet.

"Hey Isa. How are you holding up?"

"Crap, like usual. I'm alright I guess. I was on danger again today," I say. "But don't worry. Ric trained me well."

"What happened?" Damon asks in a neutral voice to cover up his worry.

"I was hearded, but I think I broke one of their noses. It's all good. How's Elena?"

"Still emotionless," Damon sighs. "She doesn't want the cure. And she is trying to help Rebekah get it."

"Why would Rebekah want the cure?" I ask

"Good question. I guess she wants to raise a family and live a human life."

"Like Stefan," I realize.

"And Elena," Damon says. "She wants to be human, just not right now because she has her humanity off."

I sighed. "Why do our lives have to be so screwed up?"

"I don't know, Isa," Damon said. "I don't know."

We got off the phone soon after.


	7. Chapter Seven

I woke up early the next morning and pulled out something I hadn't in a long time. My journal. Yes, I had a journal. I couldn't find it in me to write after Mom and Dad died. I still don't write in it, but I flipped through it. Tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away and closed my journal. I hold it to my chest, my heart aching at the memories. I felt like a child, but I didn't really have anyone right now. Not in Forks. Charlie and Jacob don't know the truth, and Edward... I don't know if I was ready to tell him. If I ever would be. And my friends were in Mystic Falls. And my only living relative besides Uncle Charlie is Elena whose humanity was off.

I got lost in the memories and looked at the clock. I'm running late. Well, later than usual. I get dressed and give my hair a quick brush. Then I raced downstairs, My bag hitting my side. I stopped as I left the house, seeing a shiny silver Volvo in the driveway. Edward stood by it, waiting on me.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" Edward asked, amused.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry, I'm running late. I was... distracted. Granted with your speed, we can get there in no time" I said

Edward gained a smug look

"Wipe that smug look off your face. I already have to deal with Damon. I don't need another one." Even though he is more like Stefan, that smug look reminded me of one of my best friends. Damon Salvatore.

Edward and I got in the car

"You're not wearing a jacket. Aren't you cold?"

I looked at my arms and realized I forgot my jacket. "I guess I forgot."

Edward reached behind him and handed me a jacket, careful not to touch my skin. My face heated up.

"Thanks" I said before putting it on. The arms were a little but, but I just rolled the sleeves up. I snuggled up in the jacket, feeling a change in the temperature. "It's warm"

Edward smiled. "Good"

It had a cool touch to it from Edward's cool soon, but it made me so warm. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I wasn't.

"I still do not understand how you are so calm" Edward stated, looking over at me.

"I've been around the supernatural for the past two years. It is not exactly a new thing for me"

"You are the strangest human I have ever met"

I beamed at that statement. "Thank you"

Edward pulled into the school parking lot. "See. We are not as late as you had originally thought"

We were parked next to a red convertable with the top over it.

"Whose car is that?" I questioned curiously.

"Rosalie's" he answered.

We got out of the car, and he met me at the front. We walked towards the school. He was very close to me but was careful not to touch me with his cold skin. He honestly had similar fears as Stefan did when it was about control. However, Stefan gave into his feelings for Elena rather quickly.

Under the overhang of the cafeteria was none other than Jessica. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at us.

"Hey, Jessica" I greeted

"Good morning, Jessica," Edward said politely.

"Er... hi" Jessica stuttered, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I will see you in Trig"

I nodded, and she walked away.

"What are you going to tell her? She will be waiting to ambush you with questions in class."

"Fantastic" I muttered sarcastically. "Can't she mind her own business?"

Edward let out a melodic laugh.

"What is she going to ask?" I questioned.

"That would be cheating" Said Edward.

I shook my head. "Not telling me what you know is unfair."

"Has anyone ever told you that life isn't fair?"

"It's been said a few times. Not that I wasn't well aware of that fact" I said with a bitter tone, thinking of all that had happened

"So who is Damon? You keep mentioning him" Edward asked me curiously

"Damon... Damon is like an older brother to me. I'm like a sister to him. He's dating my sister. Well, actually that is a complicated matter in itself"

"Isn't everything?" Edward asked rhetorically, and I sighed. "Would you like to meet my family?"

My eyes widened slightly. "When?"

"Tonight. I'll drive you to my house to meet them unless you are scared."

"Scared?" I scoffed with a laugh. "No. I'm not. I would love to meet your family."

"And since you aren't running away, I assume you still want a ride to Seattle?"

"You would be correct"

Edward sighed.

"You have more control than you realize. I should know. After almost two years. I'll tell you stories of my life after school. This isn't the best place," I told him.

Edward nodded as the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch" I said before heading to class.

In second hour Trig, I was basically ambushed by Jessica Stanley. She started asking me questions faster than I could answer. "Slow down. One question at a time."

"Did you both plan to meet in Port Angeles?" She asked.

"No. It was a total coincidence" I said, though it wasn't strictly true.

Jessica looked disappointed. "Are you both secretly dating?"

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?"

"Does that mean yes?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. Let her think what she wants. It didn't matter anyways. Jessica got excited at my silence, and I knew the rumor would be all over school by the end of the day. Maybe that will convince Tyler I'm not going to prom with him.

When lunch finally came, I sighed in relief and walked over to Edward at the table.

"Everyone is spreading rumors that we are dating. Jessica planned on the gossip since before you walked into Trig."

"Eavesdropping in someone's mind is a bit rude, you know." I laughed. "Besides, all I did was not answer her question and let her assume what she wanted to"

Eyes veered towards us because of the rumor

"Does the attention bother you?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't notice it much. After my parents died two years ago, Elena, Jeremy and I received looks of pity and wonder of how we would get through this. We got casserole dishes as though that could make us feel better. So I'm used to the attention."

Edward sighed quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours."

"I hardly remember my parents. It's all fuzzy. Besides, Carlisle and Esme are my parents now. And there is no one else I would rather they be."

I smiled at that. "Charlie is not biologically my uncle. I was adopted. My father is my biological uncle. And my uncle is my biological father. But my mom isn't related to me. Therefore, Charlie isn't my biological uncle."

Edward nodded. "Your family sounds complicated."

"You dont even know the half of it." I chuckled with a smile.

"You want to leave this town and be with your family" Edward stated.

"To a degree, Yes I do" I looked at him.

"It would be safer for you"

I said, "Quit it. I'm never safe. If I can accept it, so should you."

"I care about you." Edward admitted. "More than I should. I just want you to be happy and safe."

I nodded slightly at him. "I know, Edward."

The bell then gave its familiar ringing tone, signalling lunch to be over and for us to head towards our next class.

"We should head towards our class" Edward said, and I nodded, standing up.

I dumped my food in the trash can, having hardly eaten while having my conversation with Edward Cullen. The two of us walked towards biology side by side until we reached the classroom


End file.
